Cognitive Recalibration
by mischievouschan
Summary: Upon returning to Asgard, Loki is finally able to break free from the Other's control. Reunited with his brother as his old self, they head back to Earth to join forces with the rest of the Avengers, wreaking havoc and forging new friendships along the way. In which Loki is a BAMF who everybody ends up loving and Coulson lives! Thor/Loki Steve/Tony LokiCentric
1. At Long Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, any Marvel related material, or the cover picture. This story is not for profit.**

Wow guys, I'm absolutely thrilled at the response to my first fanfic "Dearest Brother"! Special shout out to sweetdesserts, PR922, MooseDeEvita, BlissfulDelirium, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, mistresofmordor, Yaoi-lover413, badwolf97, MichiePoo, andthendeathsaid, Daddyissues, and AzariyaBelmont! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Quick note: This chapter is based on the premise that Thor and Loki already had a pseudo/closer-than-brothers relationship before the movies so they would consider any affection toward each other normal.

Chapter 1: At Long Last

Thor nodded to the rest of the Avengers who gathered around them in a semi-circle before twisting the container of the Tessaract, drawing on the Cube's energy to transport them back to Asgard. He gripped Loki's arm tightly with his free hand as their bodies were ripped from Earth, traveling through millions of miles of space to the Land Eternal within seconds.

Upon their arrival near the Bifrost site where reconstruction was well underway, Sif immediately ran forth to embrace Thor, who returned the gesture with a kiss on the forehead. "It is good to have you return, my Prince. Even Fandral had begun to worry of an untimely demise."

Smiling triumphantly at the Warriors Three, the God of Thunder scoffed, "My demise? Fandral, how unlike you to doubt in my powers. And to prove your troubling assumptions wrong, I have returned successfully and with yet another treasure for the Weapon's Vault: the Tessaract." That said, he directed his attention back to Loki.

Loki the younger brother filled with envy, the lie smith now silenced with a gag, the Jotun traitor with his hands bound. Thor shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was the not the time to dwell on the past, but the time to make an effort to understand and combat the prejudices so deeply ingrained since childhood. Determined to right the wrongs that had been dealt on his brother, Thor silently guided the younger toward the royal palace, leading with Sif and the Warriors Three flanking them on all sides.

"Father," declared Thor, kneeling before Odin. "I present to you, the Tessaract. With this, we may yet build an even finer Bifrost than that of before. It may also be wise to enlist the favors of my recent allies made on Midgard."

The Allfather, refreshed from the Odinsleep, nodded gravely, "And that we shall, my son. But first, we must deal punishment unto those who deserve it. Loki…Laufeyson, step forth."

Even though the origin of the younger prince's birth was no longer a secret, gasps still rang out as onlookers recalled the terrible war with Jotunheim and the destruction the Frost Giants had brought on their armies. The God of Mischief, aware of all the court gathered around them, cast murderous eyes at the King as he stood defiantly with shoulders pushed back in front of the throne.

Odin addressed Loki coldly, "You have plotted against the kingdom that has sheltered you since your infancy, you have betrayed the ones who love you, and you have waged war unnecessarily against a realm with which we have no quarrel. Your silver tongue spins lies freely, and your conscience is lacking in the moral sympathy required of not only a prince, but an Aesir. Of course, you, as you have so bitterly distinguished in the past, are not of my lineage. If it is your wish to be regarded as one with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, then you shall be punished as such. Guards, take him to the dungeons whilst I deliberate with the Elders on this matter. Be warned, he is to be bound at all times and watched with great vigilance, precautions which I stress not for his imprisonment, but for your own safety."

As the soldiers made to grab the accused, however, Loki's bonds suddenly vanished along with the gag.

Chuckling as he rubbed his wrists, the God of Mischief addressed the Court, "Astounding isn't it, wordless magic? I am far more powerful now than when I was here last, it seems. And not only in the arts of seidr, but as a result of my Jotun roots, the powers of the Frost Giants are also at my command. Shall I demonstrate?" As quick as a snake, Loki's arm shot forth, guiding the spear of ice that formed from naught but thin air heading straight for the Allfather's good eye.

Thor jumped into action, tackling Loki to the ground to disrupt the spear from its deadly path. As the two crashed to the floor, Loki, pinned under the God of Thunder, slammed his head into the granite floor with a dull thud.

Thor noticed the change immediately.

For the Midgardian archer, Hawkeye, and Erik Selvig the recovery was more of a gradual realization. But for Loki, release from the mind control of the Other was instantaneous. The crazed glint disappeared from muted green eyes as their color returned to the usual emerald. Breathing suddenly ragged and harsh, Loki struggled to control himself as his mind and body were united once more. Consciousness flooding through his system, the younger clung to his brother and buried his face in Thor's neck as he fought to make sense of his situation.

Shocked but immensely relieved, Thor cradled the slighter as he worked out what had just happened. As the other occupants of the vast hall stared on in confusion, the two brothers held each other desperately, pain and longing binding them together.

"Thor," Loki whispered, lips brushing against the other's ear. "Brother, I'm so sorry. I-I don't-"

"Shush," Thor interrupted. "You will rest now, and we will discuss the implications in the morrow. Come." Slipping an arm under weak knees and wrapping the other around stiff shoulders, Thor swept the younger into his arms and carried him as he would a bride to his chambers.

"Put me down, brother," Loki protested weakly, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck nonetheless. "I am not some damsel in need of assistance, I can walk myself."

"Nonsense," declared Thor. "I insist. Father, mother, I will speak with you soon. Permit me some time with my brother as you discuss, I may be able to shed light unto this unfortunate situation."

As they passed through familiar halls, the blond held tighter to the brother he had come so close to losing. And Loki accepted the comfort without argument, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, still shaken from months under the control of the Other with no memory of what sinful acts he had been forced to commit.

Reaching his personal chambers, Thor finally set his brother down. "Would you like to bathe before we retire?"

Loki nodded gratefully and followed the elder into the bathroom. "Allow me," he gestured at the water as he murmured under his breath. "I know you prefer it steaming hot."

"Then allow me as well," Thor smiled as he began to undress the younger, undoing the numerous buckles and straps so the pieces of leather and metal could gradually fall away. The milky skin that was revealed was no longer the unblemished alabaster that Thor remembered, and he took care to kiss each cut that had not healed and caress each bruise that had not faded as gently as possible.

Leaning into the affectionate touches, Loki sighed at the forgotten contact. How good it was to be in the care of those who loved and worried for him again. After the steam had long filled the room, the God of Mischief finally pulled away. Vanishing the other's armor, he led them into the marble bath, lying against the blond as they soaked.

"Brother, when I was under the Other's control, what did I d-"

"Don't," Thor cut Loki off short. "Do not ponder on such things; we will discuss the consequences at a later date. For now, humor me and let me coddle you to my heart's content."

The younger laughed lightly despite the overwhelming anxiety that threatened to consume him. "You have always gotten what you wanted, brother. Why should this be any different?"

"Loki, my dearest brother," Thor murmured, pressing a kiss to the cut on Loki's forehead. "It is also my wish for you to have what you desire as well. I hope it is not a burden that I wish to protect you."

"But I recall you using the word 'coddle' in place of 'protect'," Loki replied snarkily.

Thor grinned, "Different words illustrating the same concept, then. I am simply happy to have the brother that I love more than Asgard itself back in my arms."

Loki, despite the kind words, frowned as he eyed the inch long scar, still fresh and pink, among the multitude that covered Thor's torso through the crystal clear water. Tracing a delicate finger along the edge of the healed wound, he frowned, "This one is new… Was it my doing?"

"No," Thor shook his head. "It was the Other's doing, not yours so do not blame yourself for that which you could not control."

Gazing deeply into the Thor's eyes, Loki pressed a hand to the elder's heart, "Regardless, brother. I am sorry. It was never my intention to bend to the Other's will. When I encountered him after my fall, I was wea-"

"Do not trouble yourself further about this tonight, brother," Thor pleaded softly, cupping Loki's face with calloused hands. "As you said to me so long ago, 'never forget that I love you'."

Loki's eyes glistened with unshed tears as they often did in exceptionally tense or emotional situations, turning red rimmed and glassy. "I shall humor you, then. Here," he shifted and wrapped one of Thor's arms around his middle. "Hold me as we soak," he all but demanded as he lay between the Thor's legs, resting his head against a broad shoulder.

When Loki began to drift off, Thor reached for the soaps and lathered his brother's matted hair. "Shall I have mother trim your locks later?" he inquired casually, combing his fingers through the tangles.

Loki groaned as the other began to massage his scalp, "Perhaps you can trim them."

Thor moved on to tense shoulders and worked his hands into knotted muscle. "Then perhaps you can trim mine as well. It has grown in your…absence."

Dipping under the rinse out the soap, Loki resurfaced to face the elder. "What shall we tell father? He is not likely to believe my even if I plead my case."

"The truth," Thor said simply. "And we will expect the same in return. I will not stand for you to be lied to again. Even though your story is not unlike that of fantasy, there are those who see all and are indisputable sources of truth in father's command, we will rely on them to retell your tale."

Nodding in agreement, Loki smiled, appeased. "What I have done to deserve so wonderful a brother I will never know." Grabbing the other's hands, he climbed out of the water and whispered spells to dry them off, enjoying the sensation of magic rolling over his skin.

"Loki," Thor admonished, eyes flitting down to admire his brother's backside as he padded to the main chamber, "It will not be proper to sleep in the nude when father comes barging in."

The sorcerer glanced over his shoulder and drawled, "Then by all means, provide me with such garments for sleeping. I know you enjoy looking upon me whilst I am wearing your clothes."

Walking up behind the slighter, Thor ran his hands over Loki's narrow shoulders and down his sides to grip at slim hips. "I'm afraid I do not own any fit for your proportions," the blond murmured into damp locks, pulling the younger against him so they were pressed flush together.

Smiling tiredly, Loki acquiesced. "Very well, I suppose I will just have to deal with remedying your shortcomings," he replied cheekily as he pulled away to conjure a pale green sleeping robe.

Thor laughed and reached for his customary underclothes. "That will forever be in abundance, I am afraid."

Climbing into the other's bed, Loki pulled Thor next to him, settling against the hard panes of the warrior's body. "Please stay with me tonight," he whispered. "I am not yet myself."

Placing kisses all along his brother's brow, Thor grinned, "Of course, Loki. I have long missed having you in bed since we were young boys and my bed-warmer decided he was much too old to snuggle with his elder brother."

Scoffing at Thor's ridiculousness, Loki let his eyes fall shut to a deep dreamless sleep, guarded by the only one he had always been able to trust. "I love you too, Thor."

To be continued.

AN: I hope this isn't moving too fast as I'm trying to keep this a short 4 or 5 chapters maximum, and I really want these two to get back to Earth quickly so they can wreak havoc amongst our favorite Avengers.

And just to clarify, I personally don't enjoy reading stories where Thor is a bumbling idiot, so bear with my more eloquent version of him.

Don't be afraid to drop a comment with any suggestions! (This is un-betaed…is anyone interested?)

With love,

Catch


	2. Awkward Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel related material. This story is not for profit.**

Shout outs to sweetdesserts, PR922, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, yaoiuke101, AzariyaBelmont, irite, BlackMeister13, MooseDeEvita, Psycho just doesn't cover it, LadyKarma18, Lumoa, yaoifanfake, and Helena91 for reviewing!

Chapter 2: Awkward Meetings

The syncopated beating of another's heart pulled Thor from the land of dreams as rhythmic breaths puffed against his neck. Blinking sleep away from tired eyes, the heir to the throne registered the heavy weight of someone lying on top of him and he looked down to see Loki half sprawled on his chest, hands fisted in his nightshirt with one leg thrown over his hips possessively. He smiled genuinely as the strand of saliva connecting Loki's open mouth and his left shoulder vibrated each time the younger took a breath.

Sleep had always been the only time Loki let the veneer of control and the strict poise he held himself with in public slip away. Ever since Thor could remember, his brother had always slept with his mouth open, a little puddle of drool inevitably forming on his pillow, or in this case, Thor's shoulder. Heart clenching painfully at the reminder of their glory days, when mornings were spent giggling together under the covers and afternoons wasted away running free through the forest and nights filled with their father's stories of Asgard's heroes, Thor brushed back a wayward strand of hair falling across Loki's face. "It is scarcely in my capacity to believe all that we have gone through in recent times, brother," he whispered against the younger's forehead. "I was ignorant to when your need for my support was greatest. I failed to protect you from the very monsters I swore I would. I came far too close to losing you to a notion completely absurd. I will always love you, Loki, no matter where you hail from or who fathered you. You will always be the only one I call brother."

"That is very kind of you, Thor," Loki mumbled, eyes still closed. Stirring, he detached a pale hand from the other's shirt to wipe at his mouth, annoyed at being caught in such an embarrassing position. "But I assure you, none of what you have listed was your fault. My own selfishness and pride are to blame for my actions." Emerald green finally looked up, connecting with sky blue. "You are everything I have every needed or wanted, brother."

Unable to resist the younger in any way, Thor gave in, "Very well, as you say." Wrapping muscled arms around the slighter, Thor pulled Loki fully on top of him and closed the distance between them, their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. Thor hesitant to move too fast lest he unbalance the younger's fragile mental state and Loki uncertain if their coupling was still in the other's favor.

"What about the woman?" Loki asked softly, pulling away to rest his head over Thor's heart. "That Midgardian woman to whom you promised to return to, what of her?"

Thor sighed, "I was in need of comfort at the time. I no longer harbor feelings of romance toward Jane Foster. It has been months since I disappeared, and I am confident she has moved on."

"She has, I have seen it," Loki assured. He traced circular patterns on Thor's pectoral with feather light touches, relaxing into the other's muscled arms. After a while, he took a deep breath and gathered the courage to ask, "What actions did I enact whist under the control of the Other?"

"Are you certain you wish to know? It may be best to wait-"

"No, brother," Loki interrupted. "You must tell me else I will never be able to face Odin."

Thor sighed heavily and covered the younger's hand with his own, intertwining their fingers together. "Your wish has always been and will always be my command, dearest brother. I know not what happened between the time you fell from the Bifrost to father's summoning of forbidden magic to send me to back to Midgard, but I intercepted your travels as prisoner aboard the flying chariot of the one who fights in an iron suit. He had intended to take you to his floating palace to question you about the Tessaract. Do you kn-"

"I have read about it in my studies," Loki answered preemptively. "It is an energy source capable of creating disturbances in time and space, opening doorways to whichever world pleases he who wields it and enriching his mind with such information as to make him all powerful. It is said to be a gift akin to Heimdall's sight but not limited to the present as the Tessaract knows the past and future as well."

"Exactly, clever brother," Thor murmured, holding the other tighter. "We brought you back to the Midgardian's headquarters where they locked you in a cell. You interacted with each member of the group the Avengers of which I myself am a part of, we protect the earth as a team, and through many of your devious tricks, managed to pit us against each other. I will also mention that the Other gained control of one of our rank, an archer by name of Hawkeye, be weary of him, he is sure to hold a grudge."

"And you? What did I do to you?" Loki continued, apprehension getting the better of him.

Thor gazed into desperate eyes and laid a gentle kiss on each eyelid, "We fought, we hurt, we lost. I am as well as ever now and I have no feelings of ill against you. But you did harm many mortals and the Chitauri army destroyed much of their major city of New York. I'm afraid you will not be welcomed with open arms."

Loki pressed their foreheads together, "I can endure any amount of hatred so long as your arms are the ones that support me; that is the way it has always been."

Suddenly, the younger leaned in and captured Thor's mouth in an aggressive kiss, the overwhelming love for the one he calls brother finally manifesting itself. Tangling both hands in blond locks, Loki licked at the elder's lips seeking entrance. Thor happily opened his mouth, content to let the God of Mischief take control. As they kissed, pent up frustration and anger slowly drained from Loki as he ran his tongue along Thor's teeth and the roof of his mouth, tasting nostalgia and longing.

Running his hands down the smaller's back, Thor squeezed Loki's ass with large hands, groaning as slim hips ground against his own. "May I take you, brother? May I claim you as mine once again?" Thor asked between kisses, voice husky with desire.

Nodding eagerly, Loki quickly vanished their sleeping clothes and rolled over so the other lay over him. "Yes, brother. I would enjoy that very much."

Thor chuckled as he rained butterfly kisses down the younger's toned chest and flat stomach, biting gently at stiff nipples and taking care to trace light circles with his tongue at Loki's navel. Reaching his brother's swollen manhood, Thor ignored the leaking head as he continued to tease the other by spreading pale legs and pressing kisses along the sensitive inner thighs.

Dick twitching as lips were dragged over his balls, Loki grabbed the backs of his knees to spread his legs farther apart. "Thor," he threatened. "If you do not hurry up, I will spell Mjölnir to Jotenheim."

Said god bit Loki's left buttock in response, "Impatient, aren't we?" Nevertheless, he leaned forward to lick a stripe from the base of the younger's cock to the tip, hooking his tongue to catch the liquid that had gathered there. Blowing gently over the wetness, Thor grinned, "You are so beautiful, Loki. And I have missed the sight of you like this."

Arching his back as Thor finally took him in his mouth, Loki squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden pleasure. Bucking as a slick muscle flicked at his slit and hot lips wrapped around his hard flesh, the younger fisted Thor's hair to push him all the way down on his cock, losing himself in the delicious feeling of the other's throat swallowing around him.

Reaching up to push three fingers into Loki's mouth, Thor concentrated on the sensation of the younger's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. When the other had gotten them sufficiently wet, the God of Thunder slowly inserted one into Loki's hole. Pulling off the younger's cock, Thor watched as the tight ring seemed to pull his finger deeper, all the way down past the last knuckle. Adding a second digit, he scissored them, pressing further to search for the bump that would make the Loki's toes curl with pleasure.

He found it on the third try and received a throaty groan in response. Adding the final finger, Thor moved up to capture Loki's lips again, letting the younger taste himself on Thor's tongue. Right when Loki's balls began to tense up, Thor withdrew quickly with a lewd pop, "Can't have that now, brother." The elder smirked at the whine that slipped from kiss-swollen lips and got up to retrieve the vial he kept on his bedside table for such occasions.

Slicking himself with the scented oil, Thor tugged at his heavy erection as he admired the other, still lying on the bed wantonly with legs splayed far apart, exposing his hole and displaying the dripping erection that Loki was currently playing with coyly.

Licking his lips at the sight, Thor climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself at Loki's entrance, leaning down to meet the other in a tongue-filled, open mouthed kiss. "I'm going to fuck you now," he whispered into Loki's ear as he pushed the bulbous head of his cock past the stretched ring, pausing to prevent himself from thrusting violently into the tight heat. When he was sheathed to the hilt, Thor collapsed onto his elbows and ground their hips together, relishing the velvet grip of Loki's walls around his dick.

Completely filled and stretched to the limit, Loki panted as his erection rubbed against their stomachs. "I'm not going to last," he gasped as a particularly hard thrust struck his prostate head on.

Thor grunted in response, "You feel so good, brother. And you look gorgeous like this, begging for me, ready to cum." He reached between them to fist Loki's cock, copious amounts of precum slicking his hand.

"Th-Thor!" the younger yelled, muscles of his ass suddenly contracting violently as his balls pumped streamers of white across his chest.

Grunting at the rhythmic clenching around his cock, Thor came soon after, continuing to pound into Loki until his erection softened.

Thoroughly spent and warm in the afterglow their love making, the elder carefully pulled out of the younger and rolled off to lie down facing him. "I love you, Loki. I love you so much, and I will until Ragnarök is upon us," he declared softly, kissing a pale shoulder.

Body still thrumming with pleasure, Loki murmured, "I love you too, Thor. Sometimes I think you are the only one that I will ever love. I-"

A loud knock at the door interrupted the younger. "Thor! The Allfather requests your presence," shouted a familiar woman's voice from just outside the door. "And Loki's," Sif added as an afterthought.

Sighing loudly at the interruption, Thor yelled back, "Very well, send word we will be there soon."

Loki, already rolling out of bed, muttered the spells to clean them off with irritation and conjured their clothes. "There is always something…"

Thor grunted, not willing to get up just yet. "Yes, always something…  
"How long have we been sleeping?" Loki asked, straightening his cape.

The elder groaned, looking to the fresh platter of cakes and pastries brought to their room earlier that morning, delicacies only served every new rotation of their nearest moon. "A little over two Midgardian weeks, I reckon. Come back to bed, brother. What difference would one more day make?"

Frigga was the first to greet them as they entered the great hall, rushing to envelope both in tight hugs. "My sons," she doted as they returned the gesture with smiles and kisses on the cheek. "You are well?"

"Yes, mother," the chorused.

"Loki Laufeyson," Odin addressed regally from his throne. "The Council has reviewed your case. Is there truth in the claim that you were under the control of the Other?"

Loki reluctantly pulled away from Thor to kneel in front of the dais. "Allfather, that is the truth. If you do not have faith in my words, the words renowned to have been spun of lies and deceit, then trust in those who are loyal to you."

Nodding in consent, the king replied, "Heimdall has confirmed your plight and your actions on Midgard are hereby pardoned by the Council, but I had wished to hear it from you personally."

Loki studied the floor closely, "I apologize for my weakness."

Accepting the apology, the Allfather continued, "I cannot help by wonder of your intentions when you fell from the Bifrost."

"I was blinded by rage and betrayal," Loki divulged, looking away. "At the time, I had simply wanted to die. I see the error in my ways now."

Odin scrutinized Loki for a moment before turning his eye to Thor, then back to the younger. "You recall the purpose I had when I took you from the temple of Jotunheim?"

Thor stepped forward when Loki tensed, ready to defend his brother. "What is the meaning of this, father?" he challenged.

"I do, Allfather," Loki swallowed, ignoring the elder and forcing his voice to remain calm. "Will that be punishment for my foolishness?"

Turning to Frigga for support and, upon receiving a warm smile in return, Odin gazed upon the two young men. "No, not a punishment, but perhaps it is not an impossible goal after all," he finished, looking to Thor pointedly.

Loki's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed with color. "Allfather-! …I…" shocked speechless, he stood to look to Frigga. "Mother, you knew!"

Frigga, blessed and cursed with the vision of a seer, smiled proudly. "Oh Loki, it is meant to be. You know I am not to speak of the future lest I disrupt the natural cycle of events, so I remained silent. You are pleased with this arrangement, are you not?"

Thor, not accustomed to being ignored and confused about Odin's intentions, interjected, "Brother, what purpose does father speak of?"

Loki finally turned to the elder, a happy smile stretched broadly over glowing features. "He means to marry us!" At Thor's stunned face, he faltered, "That is, if you will have me?"

Shaking himself from his stupor, Thor grinned back, "Of course, dearest brother! I am only at a loss of words in my exuberance." Laughing freely, he pulled the younger into a quick kiss, causing the other to blush more. "I would be honored to take you as my own."

Frigga looked thrilled, "Wonderful! We must start planning immediately-"

"Mother," Loki interrupted. "I have wrongs I must correct on Midgard first. It would calm my conscience to deal with the consequences of my actions before we wed. Perhaps you can plan in our absence? I have absolute faith in your abilities."

"Of course, my dear," Frigga nodded. "Thor, I am afraid you are burdened with the role of protector. If anything should happen to Loki on Midgard, you will be without a spouse."

Thor grinned, "I accept such a role eagerly, mother. It has been a long time since I have been asked to protect you, brother."

Scoffing at the elder, Loki huffed, "Like I need protection."

Sweat dripped from Tony's brow as he squinted in the dim light of his newly constructed workshop. Muscles sore from tensing them for over two hours while welding metal, he grunted with effort as he neared the end of the morning's work.

A sudden bright flash of light distracted him from his project and the laser he was yielding slipped from his fingers, burning the flesh of his palm as it clattered to the floor. Turning to the source, he gasped as the figures of two Norse gods loomed before him. "Shit! What the hell?" he yelled, grabbing a nearby crowbar and holding it out in defense, adrenaline pumping as he tested various theories of how to safely get out of this insane situation in his head. Why don't they offer courses on how to take out supervillians?

Loki noticed the ugly burn and rushed forward to help. "Calm yourself, mortal," he ordered, grabbing the crowbar in one hand and touching his fingers lightly to the wound with the other, whispering the spells heal it. "We apologize for our untimely entrance, my brother assured me this was the correct location."

"Starkson!" Thor greeted. "You have altered the layout of your palace in the sky."

Struggling to comprehend the situation as the skin of his palm grew back right in front of his eyes, which was so not possible by the way, Tony stared at Loki incredulously. "In my defense, the top floors had been destroyed by this one here."

Turning to Thor, Loki deadpanned, "Brother, you did not mention-"

"Okay, okay," Tony interrupted, pulling away as soon as his hand was as good as new. "You, sir, have a lot of explaining to do. What have you done to Loki and why are you here?"

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor opened his mouth to explain. "My brother has not done anything to me. I am as I have always been, but I suspect we have met under previous circumstances in which I was under the control of the Other. I sincerely apologize for any damage I may have caused."

Eyeing the younger god skeptically, Tony addressed the blond, "Is that true, point break? I'm not buying this yet. Does he have you under hypnosis too?"

"Of course not, Man of Iron," Thor scoffed. "Loki is as I remember him… and prefer him."

Tony was still unsure. "Well then, what did I say to you when we first met while fighting in the forest?"

Thor frowned, "I remember not exactly, but something along the lines of wearing my mother's drapes."

Loki suddenly burst out laughing. Looking to Thor's red cape, he pointed out with a wide grin, "Well brother, the drapes in mother's personal chambers _are_ red…"

Thor glared at the younger, "Do not start this again with me, cow."

"Oh, have I have ruffled the mighty Thunder God's feathers?" Loki continued slyly. "My prince, I do apologize."

Growling good-naturedly, Thor parried, "My feathers remain as smooth as your lies, Silvertongue. Cease your amateur insults at once."

Their banter was interrupted by heavy footsteps as the door to the workshop swung open with a bang open to reveal a rumpled Captain America. It was after all, four in the morning. "Tony! Thank God you're okay, Jarvis told me that we had gues-" then he saw Loki and Thor standing near the inventor and finished lamely, "…guests…"

A shadow moved just beyond the door, outlining the rounded limbs of a bow and the sharp tip of an arrow ready to shoot: '_an archer by name of Hawkeye'_.

Another clash echoed throughout the space as the cover to the ventilation duct at Tony's left was kicked out and the Black Widow dropped in silently amongst the fray.

And last but not least, Bruce Banner shuffled in awkwardly, standing partially shielded by Steve as he kept his eyes on Loki, holding The Other Guy carefully contained just below the surface.

"Well, looks like the whole gang's finally here, took you guys long enough. Let's see, two minutes and seven seconds! What is wrong with all of you? I could have been killed in that time!" Tony ranted, breaking the tension abruptly. When he received blank stares in return, he coughed and continued, "Thor here, claims that Loki was also under the same hypnosis Hawkeye was. You guys got anything to say about that?"

Natasha silently padded up to the God of Mischief, examining him up and down. "How did you break it then?"

"I may have slammed him into the ground by accident," Thor admitted.

Bruce frowned, "The Other Guy, uh, he says he did that to you repeatedly when we were in the middle of the invasion."

Loki looked to the good doctor, "By 'The Other Guy', you are referring to whatever force you house within you?" At a hesitant nod, he continued, "I will be honest, I retain no memories of the invasion you refer to."

Tony scowled, "You stole the Tessaract from a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, used it to open a rip in time and space from Stark Tower, and invited an alien army to attack New York. There, Invasion in a nutshell."

"A rip in time and space? A portal then," Loki deduced. "The close proximity between the Other and I would account for his continued control of my mind. He, no doubt, would have been most concentrated on maintaining his power over me. Once the portal was closed and we traveled back to Asgard, the distance between us would have weakened the connection."

"He's telling the truth," Natasha confirmed, relaxing her stance and moving to sit on a nearby workbench.

Loosening the grip on his bow, Clint cursed, "Damnit, I was really looking forward to shooting your eyes out." Walking into the room to lean against a table, he crossed his arms over his chest, face a blank mask. "Bu tell us something, what did it feel like under his control?"

Thor laid a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder as the younger drew in a sharp breath, "It felt like…like someone had ripped me out and stuffed someone else inside the shell of my body…"

Nodding, Clint looked away, "Yeah…you know, I really got excited to shoot you there."

The corners of Loki's mouth quirked up at the honesty, "I doubt you would have missed."

"Why are you here then?" Steve inquired, asking the question that was on all of their minds.

Loki looked around and settled his gaze on the captain, "I wish to right my wrongs, and on behalf of the Allfather, forge a treaty between your realm and ours."

"I think we'll have to discuss that with Director Fury, he's not in at the moment, but he should be back from London in two weeks," Steve clarified.

"What?" Tony blurted. "When did you hear that? Why wasn't I told?"

Natasha inspected her nails critically, "If you'd gone to the team meeting, you would have known."

Steve ignored the two, "Will you be staying on Earth for the whole time?"

"Asgard is currently preparing for our wedding," Thor said proudly, drawing Loki close by the waist. "I think it would be wise to remain out of sight for the time bei-"

"Woah woah woah!" Tony shouted, suddenly excited at the possibility of juicy information. "Aren't you two brothers?"

Loki cast the inventor a withering look. "As I'm sure this oaf has mentioned," he retorted, smacking the elder on the shoulder. "We are not related by blood."

"Awkward," Tony whispered to Steve, who had come up to stand beside him. "Well, I guess you'll be rooming here? We already house a trigger-happy archer, a girlfriend stealing assassin, a laboratory experiment gone wrong, and a supersoldier out of time, what's two more Norse gods? Jesus Christ, I did _not_ sign up for this! Jarvis, I demand a copy of my contract."

"Sir," an automated voice rang out. "There are no existing copies of the contract and the original is currently with Director Fury."

Tony sighed dramatically, "What is the world coming to? Whatever, I guess we have to reintroduce ourselves since Reindeer Games has idea who we are. I'm Tony Stark, most famously known as Iron Man, but also known as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He extended a hand, which Loki shook reluctantly, then glanced at the captain with a raised eyebrow, a silent challenge.

Steve rolled his eyes at the other's childish antics and offered his hand as well, "Steve Rogers, leader of the Avengers. Pleased to meet you, the real you."

Loki smiled, instantly taking a liking to the sure soldier, "Likewise."

"And my science boyfriend," Tony continued loudly, gesturing to the gamma ray expert, "Is Bruce Banner, codename: The Hulk. FYI, he kind of pancaked you during the Invasion."

"Hi," Bruce greeted shyly, look away.

The Black Widow stepped forth followed closely by the archer, "Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow."

"And Clint Barton, Hawkeye, remember it. One slip up and you're gonna get one of my arrows through the head, understand?" he threatened.

"Of course," Loki acknowledged calmly. "We are in your debt."

"Alright," Tony clapped his hands. "First things first, you two need new clothes, I don't know how you can _stand_ to walk around in leather and metal all the time. Is it a fetish over there in Asgard or just a personal thing? Anyway, Nat, you wanna call your girlfriend to take these two shopping?"

The Black Widow punched Tony's shoulder as she walked past, "Just because Pepper isn't _your_ girlfriend anymore, doesn't mean you need to pair her with every single person you know. By the way, she had a great time with Phil in the Bahamas, and she sent you pictures yesterday, they look so cute together on the beach."

Pouting, Tony waved the insult away, "Just get them new clothes…and put it on Fury's tab. I spent enough rebuilding this damn place because of Loki already."

To be continued.

AN: Well, that was the longest and most boring chapter (minus that little bit of smut) I have ever written and I am sincerely sorry, introductions are always tedious. But rest assured, the next installment will be must better. Special thanks to PR922 for editing, all mistakes can now be blamed on her mwahahaha.

Please drop a comment and tell me what you think! It gives me a kick like no other to read your reviews!

With love,

Catch~


	3. People Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel related material. This story is not for profit.**

Sorry for the delay, a combination of writer's block, college crap, and a new obsession with the TV series Queer as Folk (if you've never heard of it, go check it out on Youtube, it's so hawt! /fans self) kept me from really sitting down and dishing this chapter out…

Special thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: PR922, sweetdesserts, yaoifanfake, yaoiuke101, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, irite, Lumoa, LarkaRavenWolf, Wiggalator, Itachi005, pinkrose1122, Kyouyimina Miuya, vsama, qbrulz9, Kactus Wrynn, and BlackMeister13! You are all amazing, thank you for the support! And PR922 for edits!

Chapter 3: People Person

As it turns out, by the time Happy was able to drive Pepper over from the meeting that Tony just so happened to have forgotten to attend, Fury had already caught wind of Loki's arrival. And he was, predictably, furious nobody had seen to report to him immediately that an "enemy of the world" was currently residing in one of the most secure buildings in the United States. As such, he called a disciplinary meeting for all members of the Avengers, leaving Loki to be locked up in a cell until Thor argued that they needed to go shopping.

Fury's image frowned from Tony's computer, "And why in hell would I let him go shopping out in the middle of New York City after what he nearly pulled?"

"I'll watch over him," Pepper volunteered.

"Nope, no, absolutely not," Tony objected vehemently as the rest of the Avengers left to hurry to the meeting room before Fury really got pissed off. "You are not allowed to go anywhere with him by yourself. I don't trust him yet. I mean, he's the God of Lying, right? And a magician? Who knows what sort of evil voodoo he can cast on a helpless woman such as yourself."

Pepper glared at him, "First of all, I believe he's the God of _Mischief._"

Tony waved the comment away, "Same difference."

"And secondly," Pepper continued. "I'd say I've got some moves up my sleeve that even _you_ don't know. Nat's been giving me private lessons, and well, she is the expert with hand-to-hand combat. Anyway, Thor's already vouched for him, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"He's the dude's freaking brother! Of course he's going to take his side!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm trying to be helpful here by helping you make a decision for your own good, but you're just ignoring me! See if I say anything next time you go and want to do something stupid. Got that? Jarvis, open a new folder titled: Pepper's Screw Ups. First note: I tried, but clearly, my efforts aren't needed here."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis' automated voice confirmed. "Shall I file this under I Am Such An Idiot or To Apologize to Pepper For?"

Tony froze dramatically, "I _cannot_ believe you just said that out loud. I specifically told you never to mention those folders to anyone! Do I need to reprogram you, you useless series of codes? Because I can! And I can mess with your insides so much that you'll never even _think _about giving me attitude again."

"Is it a commonly accepted practice to threaten invisible voices?" Loki piped up, quite amused at the exchange between the two.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Please, Tony. You're the one who needs someone to tell you to stop getting ahead of yourself. Because seriously, even though Loki can magically transform his clothes, it doesn't mean you can. And stop looking at me like that, I can practically _see_ the wheels turning inside that insane brain of yours."

The inventor glowered as the younger brother was, inexplicably because there is no such thing as magic, morphing his Asgardian bondage costume into an exact replica of Tony's own Black Sabbath T-shirt and blue denims. "I am not insane, just clearly at a higher mental capacity than the rest of you."

"If you two are done bickering, the image at your back seems to be getting angrier by the second. Or is making people wait just the custom here on Midgard?" Loki asked, eyes opened wide and full of feigned innocence.

"Oh stop it you, those puppy eyes may work on your brother-boyfriend-whatever, but I sure as hell am never going to fall for them." Tony retorted. "And for heaven's sake, it's called a screen. My god, between you, Thor, and Steve, I don't know who's the most technologically dense. When you get back, we're going to have some serious bonding time over my latest StarkTech designs. You, my almost-friend, have been seriously missing out on some of the coolest inventions ever."

Pepper raised a brow, "When he gets back? Back from what exactly since you're not letting us go anywh-"

"Damn it, just get out already," Tony huffed as he marched out of the room. "But you better remember that you ignored my warning so if something happens, blame Thor."

Sighing at the other's immaturity, Pepper finally turned to Loki, "You know, I don't really think you need any more clothes since you got that area covered, but I've been dying to go shopping so let's go anyway!"

Chuckling at the lightheartedness, Loki smiled genuinely, "I would be very pleased to experience more of the culture here on Midgard."

Leading the way to the elevator, Pepper rolled her eyes. "Do you always sound so aristocratic? I mean, it probably comes from being a prince, but still. How do you know English anyways?"

"Those of Asgard speak the Allspeak," Loki informed pleasantly. "It is a language that can be understood by all, so I am sure there are some aspects that seem foreign in translation. But Thor and I are both adept with languages; it was the one study that he was ever able to keep pace with me on in our childhood. We will learn your vernacular quickly."

Pepper laughed again, "Really? I couldn't tell! I'm just kidding." She put a hesitant hand on the other's arm, "You did know I was kidding right? You're not going to kill me?"

"The punishment for insulting royalty is determined by the severity of the insult," Loki said ominously. "In your case, it would probably be getting your eyes gouged out, so not death, no." Then he smiled, winking at the CEO who had suddenly turned very pale.

"Oh my god," she giggled. "You seriously had me there! Mr. Mischievous is really good at what he does." Breathing a sigh of relief, she led him out of the elevator to a closet behind the reception desk on the ground floor. "Okay, so this is Tony's private collection, but I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow some stuff. I mean, even though nobody is probably going to recognize you, we can't be too careful. So here's a pair of Tony's new favorite, they're Louis Vuitton Evasions, twelve hundred dollars a pair, not that money matters, but they _are_ his favorite. And if he asks, we'll just say it was a safety precaution for me. You know, don't want to get stampeded by angry citizens trying to take you down and all. Wow, those shades look really good on you. You should seriously consider going into modeling."

"And have my face plastered everywhere for people to recognize?" Loki scoffed but couldn't help smiling, "Usually Thor is the one on the receiving end of such compliments. I am very flattered."

Smiling back easily, Pepper grabbed his arm to lead him out into the city. "Well I can certainly see why he picked you, and you both look so adorable together. But first, we need to get you out of these clothes. This outfit might look good on Tony, but it's doing nothing for your figure."

"Your wish is my command," Loki agreed amicably. "Tell me more about Mr. Stark; he seems to hold you in very high regard."

"Please, call him Tony. Mr. Stark actually makes him sound like a professional," Pepper prattled on as they walked into a store. "Which, I can assure you with absolute certainty, he will never be. I mean, the man's brilliant, but those crazy ideas of his have to come from somewhere right?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your parting with him," Loki murmured as he picked up a pair of blue jeans.

Pepper shrugged, "It was for the best, we're still great friends. But- oh my gosh, put those down! Those look horrendous, here take these. Oh! And take these two while you're at it. Go try them on, I'll be waiting outside."

Carrying the small pile of clothes to the back rooms, the prince stepped into a stall and quickly changed, not wanting to have the quirky woman waiting for too long. "Are the pants supposed to be this tight?"

"Can you fit in them? I'm a pretty good judge of size, but I'm no expert," Pepper yelled back.

Loki evaluated the outfit critically in front of the full length mirror: a fitted black leather jacket and green V-neck t-shirt bringing out his eyes over black skinny jeans which hugged his ass and left nothing to the imagination. "No, don't worry. I think they fit," he said, stepping out to let the other appraise the choices. "Would this be an acceptable selection?"

Eyebrows rising, Pepper grinned, "If I wasn't already dating someone… Seriously, model material right here, and this outfit is a definite must. Okay, change and we'll so pick up some more stuff."

Three hours later, after calling Happy to pick up their bags, Loki almost wanted to complain as they stepped into the last building. The only thing keeping his mouth shut was the prospect of a haircut which did wonders to his outlook.

"I promise, this guy is the best and he's totally discreet," Pepper reassured as the pair stepped through the glass doors. "Hi Mindy! I've brought a friend today; can you get Paul from the back? I promise this is only a one-time thing."

The receptionist came around her table to peck Pepper on the cheeks, squealing at the sight of the other. "Oh my god! Pepper! It's been so long since you've dropped by! Of course, why don't you pick a seat, we were just about to go on break, but Paul doesn't have appointments for another four hours, so I'm sure he'd be happy to do you a favor!"

"Stop playing with your hair," Pepper chastised as the pair sat down at a restaurant for lunch forty minutes later. "All the ladies are starting to stare."

"I can't help it," Loki practically whined, he had picked up quite a bit of modern English from Paul, their hairdresser. "It's so much shorter now."

Pepper shrugged, "It's so much better now, you mean. You looked great before, but now…well, let's just say that Thor's not going to be able to contain himself when we get back."

"Please," Loki scoffed. "Thor's never been able to hold back when it comes to me."

Laughing, Pepper ordered for them both. "So, this is a little place called Masa that I discovered with Nat a couple days ago when I got back from vacation, and I've been dying to come back. Don't you like it? Although, it's nothing compared to Momofuke, my absolute favorite restaurant of all time. I kind of have a thing for Asian food."

"It seems…quaint," Loki agreed.

Pepper sighed suddenly and looked a bit glum, "I wish you weren't taken though, Tony's all lonely now and I totally would have put you guys together on a date."

Nearly spitting out the mouthful of water he just drank at the thought of him and Tony being romantic with each other, Loki quickly swallowed to make a face at the other woman. "Are you sure you'd want that? Because I don't think I'm exactly his type."

"Then what do you think his type is, oh wise one?" Pepper articulated theatrically.

Loki thought about it for a moment, seriously evaluating the inventor's situation. "Tony is, to put it lightly, a bit of a handful. He needs someone who can keep him grounded all the time without getting impatient with his genius. And since he's all about extravagance, this person would ideally be more simple and old-fashioned. Where Tony is loose and outgoing, the other should be more structured and reserved. They do say opposites attract for a reason."

"But do we know anyo-" Pepper paused, realization finally hitting her. "Oh…"

Loki grinned, "So, if you want my professional opinion, the super soldier, Steve Rogers, would be a perfect candidate. Tony goes both ways doesn't he?"

Rolling her eyes, "And every way in between. But Steve? Really?"

The god shrugged indifferently, "Take it or leave it."

Pepper stole a shrimp from Loki's plate as she considered it. "I don't know, Steve's from an earlier time and frankly, they weren't as accepting toward homosexuality as we are now."

"He didn't react adversely when Thor revealed our relationship," Loki pointed out, counterattacking by snatching a bite of the other's tuna-belly _tartare. _"It's worth a shot."

When Happy dropped Loki off back at Stark Tower, Pepper had a meeting to catch, the Avengers had all gone their separate ways to train. So as Loki stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse, only an agent was there to approach him.

"Loki Laufeyson," the other addressed coolly. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson. Fury told me you don't remember anything from the Invasion. Well, let's use this opportunity to start off on the right foot this time."

The Asgardian shook the hand presented to him with a solid grip. So this was Pepper's beau. "Might I ask what our history was?"

Coulson's shoulders tensed as he recited his answer with practiced calm. "When you tried to escape, I caught you in the act and then you had one of your body doubles nearly stab me to death with your evil scepter. But that's okay because I shot you with an awesome gun right after saying some pretty bad ass one liners."

Loki smiled hesitantly, "Great then. What is this scepter you speak of?"

Phil appraised Loki from head to toe, "Here's the deal, I'll show it to you if you tell me about your date with my girlfriend."

"Seems fair to me," Loki smiled genuinely. "Lead the way."

As the pair took the elevator down to the basement and then a flight of stairs into the underground secure storage facility, Coulson questioned Loki. "So what did you two do today?"

Loki smiled, "We went shopping, then to the barber, and then to lunch. She likes to chat. Don't worry, I kept my hands to myself."

Phil rolled his eyes, "What about your words?"

"Hmm?" Loki glanced at the other. "I wasn't sweet talking your girl, if that's what you're implying. But I can't say the same about my wit."

Sighing, the agent continued. "Did she…did she say anything about me?"

"Not that I recall," Loki admitted. "But don't look into that too much. Would you talk about your love life with someone who nearly took over the Earth?"

"Point," Coulson conceded.

"Although, she did mention a potential date night opportunity," Loki remembered. "She said her quote absolute favorite restaurant of all time end quote was a place called Momofuke."

"I was right to make friends with you," Phil said smiling as they approached the case housing the scepter. "Thank you for that. As a reward, I think I'll let you hold your evil stick of doom."

Loki rolled his eyes as he carefully picked up the weapon, weighing it in his hands and running his fingers along the shaft, reveling in the power of the orb and its connection to the Tessaract. "Hold and never let go. I can't very well fight with ice and spells all the time, this stays with me."

"What would you need to fight for? We have six superheroes doing that already," Coulson frowned. "Are you proposing that you join the Avengers?"

The god twirled the scepter expertly, his mind may have forgotten the events that transpired, but his muscle-memory was still as sharp as ever. "I will not allow my brother to go to battle without me at his side."

Taken slightly aback at the other's determined response, the agent stuttered. "Well…I'm sure Fury will have something to say about that-"

"Not if I have something to say about it first," Tony's stern voice interrupted him. "Why are you handing him the scepter? If he was a security threat before, he's liable to completely destroy the place now."

"Oh don't worry, Tony," the Asgardian said, walking over and taking the inventor by the arm to lead him back upstairs, the other hand still gripping the staff. "I won't destroy the place, not with everyone in it at least."

Tony glanced down at the hand tucked in the crook of his elbow. "Loki, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really," the taller said dismissively. "Just testing a harmless theory is all." Inwardly celebrating at the lack of reaction to a more intimate touch, Loki decided to push more, "By the way, what do you think of the upgraded look?"

Tony finally allowed himself to ogle the other with a critical eye. From the neatly trimmed hair just the perfect length to run fingers through to the green shirt that brought out the emerald of Loki's eyes to the snug jeans that showed off his pert little ass perfectly, Loki looked, for lack of better word, gorgeous. "You want me to be honest? I think it's fucking hot. But you didn't hear that because we both know that you're in a relationship with an overprotective brother who just so happens to regularly fuck you six ways to Saturday probably everyday, and is not someone I want breathing down my neck if he thinks I'm into you. Which I'm not." Tony sneaked another look at the other's bottom. "No, definitely not."

Laughing at the inventor's antics, Loki pressed a quick kiss to the other's cheek, earning him an incredulous stare. "Okay, don't freak when I say this, but I think I know the perfect person for you."

"Who?" Tony inquired, genuinely curious. "And isn't this a bit soon after Pepper? Won't she think I'm moving on too fast or something? I'm so crap with relationships it's not even funny."

Rolling his eyes for effect, Loki scoffed. "Please, Tony, it's not a big deal if she's the one who moved on first. Honestly, and here I was thinking you were the people-person."

"Right," Stark said, disappointment leaking into his voice despite his efforts to conceal it behind a mask of indifference. "So who do you have in mind?"

Grinning widely, Loki opened the doors to the main room, "Why, Mr. Rogers, of course."

Tony gaped, "You're nuts. Bonkers. Mentally deranged. Where ever did you get such an idea?"

"Oh, I just talked with Salt's best friend, and she's worried about you," Loki admitted. Changing the subject, the god continued loudly so the rest of the Avengers gathered in the room could hear, "So what about that bonding time you mentioned? I'm up for some free StarkTech!"

The inventor grumbled as he went to grab the boxes, glaring at the Asgardian as the other sauntered over to his incredulous brother, giving him a solid kiss on the lips in front of everyone before pulling the blond along with Mr. Perfect back to Tony.

"Loki," Steve protested, desperately trying to towel dry his hair from his shower and stay on his feet while the god dragged him along. "Where are we going? What StarkTech?"

The younger brother stopped in front of Tony, "Mr. Stark here has promised us some of the latest technology developed by Stark Industries, and a personal, _hands on_ tutoring session on how to use them."

Tony nearly choked on his own saliva, covering it with a subtle cough.

"Brother," Thor addressed, eyeing the other up and down before pulling him into a deeper kiss. "You look marvelous, Ms. Potts has fantastic taste."

Leaning into the elder's arms, Loki grinned, "She said you'd be pleased. Now, let's get some more education on Midgardian culture."

Tony set the boxes down on the table in front of them and cleared his throat, "Please, children, keep the PDA at a minimum."

Loki rolled his eyes as he sat down between Thor and Steve to open his box. "Give us a break, Dad. Tell me you didn't try to grope Pepper every time you saw her where when the two of you were together. Oh sorry, bad memories? I think I know just the solution-"

"As Mr. Laufeyson was saying before," Tony interrupted, glaring at the younger. "I have the latest model of Stark Industries' cell phones here. They're ultra slim, super-fast, and customizable to your every desire. I've included an instruction manual if you don't understand right away how to use it, but I'm always here for more personal assista-"

"Oh Mr. Stark, you've really outdone yourself this time," Loki raved, cutting off the inventor mid-sentence, already well into exploring the transparent phone. "The screen quality is spectacular. 3090 HD I believe?"

Tony frowned, "How did you know that? Jarvis has he been reading my personal files? I swear if Pepper gave him access because he has her under some spell, I'm going to have your metaphorical balls for even considering listening to her over me."

"Mr. Stark, I have allowed nothing of the sort," Jarvis defended politely.

Smirking up at the brunette, Loki looped an arm around the Captain's shoulders and led him over to a sofa. "Here Steve, let me help you with that."

Tony could only open and close his mouth, unable to form any words as the two settled on the couch, Loki's shoulders rubbing against the American's much more than necessary. Finally, he turned to Thor who was diligently reading the paragraph on how to turn the phone on. "Does your brother always act like this? Like jumping to incorrect conclusions and doing shit all by himself without asking?"

The blond looked up at Tony, "My brother never acts without sufficient evidence and a strong conviction. Are you suggestin-?"

"No, no," Tony interrupted hastily, trying to avoid any accusations that could be potentially harmful to his wellbeing. "I just…look at him! He's practically flirting with Mr. Old Fashioned over there!"

Thor glanced over to the couch and shrugged, "It does not appear so as Loki's flirtations are far more subtle. I believe this is an attempt to gain information from Mr. Rogers."

Tony sighed heavily, "You think?"

"And this one here opens the new application which you can drag around from here to here and from page to page," Loki explained, pointing out the phone's unique facets. Truth be told, Pepper had given him a run down during the car ride home and well, Loki had always been a quick learner.

Steve nodded, "So what were you and Tony fighting about back there?"

Loki smiled, oh this was too easy. "Tell me, Captain, have you ever been in love?"

To be continued.

AN: Sorry about the lack of smut, there will be enough lemony goodness for everyone in the next installment. Hopefully all the relationships are developing acceptably and for the record, this story's Loki is going to be getting really close with all the rest of the Avengers so a kiss on the cheek with Tony is not something to be looked too deeply into. Again, apologies for the late update!

And the awesome Kyouyimina Miuya has offered to translate this story into French! So all my European friends should keep an eye out for the first chapter if it makes it easier to read. :D

Please drop a word on what you think! I love reading all your comments!

With love,

Catch~


	4. Boyscouts, Voyeurs, and Brothers, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel related material. This story is not for profit.**

Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter! Sweetdesserts, PR922, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, BlackMeister13, MarineLvr84, qbrulz9, irite, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, herpaderp, Tinapple, PhoenixGirl369, and the two Guests, you are all the best! Sorry I wasn't able to reply to any of your comments, FF's being weird and they aren't getting through, but I just want you to know that you are all the best and your encouragement really helped me get through this chapter! Without further ado…

Chapter 4: Boy Scouts, Voyeurs, and Brothers, Oh My!

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, looking up from the phone.

Loki grinned and slung an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "You heard me, have you ever been in love?"

Eyeing the hand on his arm warily, the super soldier turned back to the Norse god. "Why do you want to know?"

Casting sultry eyes at the other, Loki leaned in to whisper into Steve's ear, "You seem lonely, Mr. Rogers. What do you say about finding a remedy for it?" Inwardly smirking as a bright blush bloomed across the human's high cheekbones, the lie smith continued, "Let's ditch this party, yeah?" He turned to match Stark's heated glare from across the room with a pointed look of his own. "I'm starting find the atmosphere a little…stifling."

Allowing himself to be tugged from the couch and led past a fuming Tony and an incredulous Thor, Steve stuttered. "Uh…Loki, where are we going?"

Pulling out a pair of shades from inside his jacket pocket, the God of Mischief donned them with a Cheshire grin directed at the currently gaping inventor, "Why don't you show me more of the city on that delightful bike of yours, Steve?"

Tony's mouth flapped several times as he struggled to find the right words. "Are those-? Are those my favorite Louis Vuittons?"

"Relax, Mr. Stark, Pepper assured me they were for my protection," Loki said smugly and turned back to the soldier. "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, he took the other by the hand and led them both down to the parking garages.

Back in the room, Tony managed to gather his wits to rant at Thor, "He _stole_ my damn Louis Vuittons! The nerve of him! Those were my favorite sunglasses and even though I have like six pairs, those were mine! He had no right to just _take _them like they were his own! He may be a Prince, but he needs to learn the _subtleties_ in the art of diplomatic relations! And mentioning _Pepper _like that, Jesus Christ! I swear, Thor, if he wasn't your brother, I'd have Dummy skin him alive. And did you see how he was all touchy-feely with Steve? If that's not flirting, I don't know what is."

"I have been known to be wrong about Loki," the Thunder God admitted with a suspicious glare at the door, "He is, after all, called Silvertongue for a reason."

* * *

As the two climbed onto Steve's motorcycle with Loki in the back, the blond suddenly shook his head. "Look, Loki…I don't want to get between whatever you have going on with Thor-"

Snorting, Loki wrapped his arms tightly around the other's middle. "Don't you worry about that. In fact, my brother gets particularly possessive when he's jealous and I happen to love it."

Blushing again, Steve cleared his throat, "Okay, just a tad too much information right there. So, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want," was Loki's silky reply.

They ended up at a coffee shop in a "quieter" section of the city and sat down at a table near the back with twin Tall Two Pump Peppermint, Two pump Mocha Blended Cream Frappuccinos in hand. Loki analyzed the drink critically while Steve chuckled in the middle of his seventh sip. "Seriously, it's really good."

Taking a hesitant taste, Loki nearly moaned at the flavor, "By Idunn's apples, this is delicious!"

Smiling at the other's infatuated response, the super soldier set down his cup and crossed his legs at the ankle, accidentally brushing against the Norse god's leg in the process. Face heating up again, he cleared his throat to ask, "So why did you want to know about my love life?"

Glancing out the window at the people milling about, Loki shrugged, "Because you aren't the only one who's lonely." Turning back to meet the other's blue eyed stare, the younger brother elaborated. "I've read about Peggy in Tony's files."

Drawing in a quick breath, Steve nodded solemnly. "I thought she was _the one_, you know? But now, looking back, she was way too independent for me. I would have just been an unnecessary addition in her life, even if she was interested in a relationship. …Wait, when did Tony give you his files?"

"Please, he didn't have to _give_ them to me, I'm a _God_. His mortal instruments are no match against my natural abilities," said god deadpanned.

Steve gulped, "Right…"

Continuing to stare at the blond, Loki persisted. "But back to the original topic of discussion, have you laid eyes on anyone else you're interested in? Perhaps say, a man this time?"

Shifting in his seat to disguise his discomfort, Steve shrugged. "I haven't given that much thought. I mean, I guess I'm not terribly against the idea, but frankly, there hasn't been anyone who has caught my eye yet."

Tossing his already finished drink into a nearby trashcan expertly, Loki frowned. "Perhaps you just haven't been looking in the right places.

Steve blushed, "To be honest, I was more focused on the opposite…uh…"

"Sex?" Loki volunteered helpfully.

"I was going to say gender," the American admitted sheepishly. "I've never even thought about being with a man before."

"Well, you're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Loki pointed out, rubbing his leg sensuously against the blonde's and smirking when the other's face flamed. "What's your opinion so far?"

"Loki," the super soldier nearly choked out. "Look, um, aren't you already involved with Thor?"

Rolling his eyes as he snatched the blonde's drink, Loki finished it in four gulps before throwing it away as well. "Of course I'm with Thor, mortal. I wouldn't dream of leaving him, although I see no harm in provoking him bit. He gets so…_passionate _when he's angry. No, I'm referring to a certain_ other_ dark haired genius, well, genius on your Midgardian standards, with a wit almost up to par with mine."

Steve grimaced, "_Tony_?"

"Not bad, got it on the first try," the sorcerer complimented sarcastically. "I'm impressed!"

"Why in the_ hell_ would you think I'd like Tony?" the other nearly exploded. "He's arrogant. He's selfish. And not to mention the fact that he seems to denounce everything I believe in."

Loki raised a skeptical brow, "I think you'd be surprised at how much he respects you, Mr. Rogers. In fact, I think he just acts that way because he's afraid of how people would compare the two of you. Both super heroes who save the world, but only one who really represents the values that your realm embraces. Tony would be the shadow in your golden glow, so he creates this image of himself to defend his true feelings from that hurt."

At the other's words, Steve finally takes the moment to study Loki. "You're speaking from experience, aren't you?"

Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, the god shrugs, "To an extent. Even though Thor has always gained the spotlight over myself, we were raised as brothers and therefore have a bond that nothing can break. Even through the attention from the ladies in court and the encouragement from the other warriors to go hunting, he always made time to spend with me. That's not to say that it didn't affect me to see his worshipers fawning over him, but in private, he always had his ways of expressing love."

Ruining the mood, Steve couldn't help but interject, "You know, incest isn't really appreciated here on Earth."

Snorting, Loki kicked the other in the shin under the table. "I know that, idiot. Even on Asgard, it is highly frowned upon for immediate blood relatives to have extended relations, but I think we always knew, somehow, that we weren't really brothers."

Wincing, Steve relented, "So, Tony huh?"

Smiling devilishly, Loki nodded, "Take it from the expert, darling. And if you need any pointers, Thor and I would be more than happy to include you in our…ah…shall we say, extra-curricular activities."

"Oh my god," Steve cried, covering his ears as his face turned tomato red. "Mental images…scarring."

* * *

Loki followed the inventor obediently down the stairs as they made their way to the labs. Upon his and Steve's return to Avengers HQ, the blond had promptly headed to the gyms to pay a visit to his beloved punching bags while Loki had dragged Tony away from Thor, unto whom he had only bestowed a chaste kiss on the cheek, under the pretense of wanting to learn more about the technology that the humans were building.

Half-way down the first flight, however, the Asgardian suddenly attached himself to Tony's arm with a wide grin on his face. "You are going on a date with Mr. Rogers. Although, preferably tomorrow because I think our resident boy scout needs some time to digest the suggestion of pursuing romantic relations with renowned playboy, Tony Stark."

The shorter rolled his eyes, "And who decided that? Since the attending parties obviously have no say."

"Come now, Tony," Loki nagged. "Don't tell me you don't find him attractive? His blue eyes, his blond hair, not to mention his toned muscles-"

"You know," Stark interrupted. "It actually sounds like you're describing qualities of another blue eyed, blond haired, muscular hottie… Who was it again? Oh, right, your boyfriend! Or should I say fiancé? Do you remember him? You know, since you're so busy barging into other people's lives and all…"

Loki paused, remembering his almost exact conversation with Steve before pulling the other to a stop, "Did you just say my brother was 'hot'?"

"Um," Tony glanced away. "Maybe? I mean, if it's okay with you then yeah, he's a total hunk and I'd go down on him any day. If it's a problem, then no, he's atrocious and I don't dig long hair unless it's on some super-hot chick with a decent rack."

Scoffing, the prince started walking again. "You know, Mr. Stark, Pepper was right about you. You're just attracted to everything that can fuck, am I right?"

"Hey, it takes skill to bed every person you set your eyes on," Tony defended. "And I'm proud to say that nobody has turned me down."

"Yet," Loki added deviously. "But don't get me sidetracked. You do find Steve good looking, don't you?"

Tony groaned, "What's that saying that everybody's been trying to get into my head? It's not the looks that count, but what's on the inside that truly matters?"

"Oh please," Loki waved the comment away. "As if Captain America's moral values and golden personality could be discredited. Unlike you, Mr. Stark, Steve has nothing to worry about in that department."

"Fine," Tony admitted grudgingly. "I think he's sexy, alright? Happy now?"

"Not exactly," Loki said, studying the inventor's face in profile. "I already knew you found him appealing. I think the real issue is why it was so hard for you to admit it in the first place. And, as you said previously, why you don't have him wrapped around your finger already since you obviously want him?"

"Well, Counselor Loki," Tony replied sarcastically. "The truth is, my heart is only a machine, a brilliant machine of my own design, but a machine nonetheless. It can't _feel._"

"I see, Mr. Stark," the god drawled, playing along. "That is quite the dilemma."

Tony finally looked toward Loki, evaluating the god's face and searching for any sign of an ulterior motive. Finding no malice in the taller's features, Stark sighed, "It's complicated."

"No, really?" the other snorted. "We have time," the Norse god continued genuinely, sitting down in the middle of the stairwell to glance up at the other expectantly. "Although, I suggest you hurry, Thor is only so patient when it comes to being ignored."

"Gotcha," Tony replied instantly. Taking a deep breath, he started, "Okay look, I have a history with Steve alri-"

"I know all about your father and the serum," the sorcerer interrupted. "I've read your files, so don't bother asking."

Grumbling at the other's underhanded tactics, the inventor continued, "Well, yeah…we have a history."

"Which is not in the now," Loki scoffed. "Give me the real reason, and don't try to lie to me, I am the _God _of Lies."

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Tony stared dejectedly at the half-moons imprinted in his palms, "I'm…afraid he'll compare me to my dad. And I just know that I can't live up to whatever memories Steve may hold of him."

"And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen," Loki sighed dramatically. "The great Iron Man is insecure. Seriously, you people need to get over yourselves. Just take him out to eat tomorrow, okay?"

"We'll see," Tony snorted. "How'd your date with him go?"

Loki smirked, "Fantastic, actually. In fact, I don't think he can get the image of rolling in bed with another man out of his head."

"I hope that man is me," Tony grinned.

Satisfied, the other stood up and dusted himself off. "Wonderful, now, if your little crisis is over, I'm going to find Thor and see if I can remedy his loneliness as well."

The inventor grimaced, "Yeah, spare me the details and run along to brother dearest so we don't have a jealous _and_ horny God of Thunder running loose in my tower."

"Oh, Mr. Stark," Loki cackled as he ascended the stairs. "I thought you got off that sort of thing! Isn't that why you had extra cameras and microphones installed in our room? Don't worry, I think it's _hot_ and I know Thor won't mind the audience."

Tony could only gawk at the other as he disappeared from sight. "Jarvis, I must be off my game today. He's left me speechless twice in so many hours, unacceptable."

"Or perhaps you've just been outplayed, sir," was the AI's dry retort.

* * *

When Loki finally reached his room, Thor wasted no time with pleasantries, instead nearly ripping the clothes off his brother's from and throwing him unceremoniously on the bed. Immediately claiming the younger's mouth in a possessive kiss and shoving three oiled fingers into the other's tight hole, Thor barely gave Loki time to adjust before flipping him over.

In contrast to his frenzied preparation, however, the elder dragged out the actual penetration for an almost painful amount of time. He started by rubbing his manhood between his brother's ass cheeks, teasing Loki's hole relentlessly. "I shouldn't even let you cum today, brother," he growled into the younger's ear. "Ignoring me for a whole day while you frolicked with everyone else, is that any way to treat your beloved?" Landing a harsh slap on the other's ass, he grinned as Loki jerked beneath him, moaning at the pleasurable pain. "You like that? Being punished like a naughty boy?" Thor grunted as he continued to spank the other's pliant body beneath him.

When the other's bottom was bright red and probably smarting, the elder finally relented and pushed the head of his dick in.

Loki shuddered as he was breached with so little preparation, enjoying the feeling of his brother's cock opening him up. "Mmm," he moaned as Thor inched deeper. "You feel so big inside me."

Thor chuckled huskily when he was sheathed to the hilt, "You like feeling my big cock shoved inside you?"

"Yes, please, fuck me harder," Loki panted as he tried in vain to push back into Thor's agonizingly slow thrusts. "By Fandral's balls, I'll spell Sif's hair puce and blame it on you if you don't start fucking me like I know you can!" he cursed colorfully, burying his face in the pillow under him and groaning helplessly as the sensation of being filled overwhelmed him without the intense pleasure he craved.

The elder had both his wrists pinned with one hand above his head while the other kept a firm grip on slip hips, preventing the younger from thrusting back. Licking at the sweat that glistened on his brother's back, Thor murmured against Loki's trembling form, "Mmm, you looked positively divine today, brother. Your hair, your Midgardian clothes, your bloody attentions towards the Captain and Stark. I've wanted to claim you since you got back and make love to you so sweet, you would lose all resolve." The blond continued pushing to the hilt and pulling out without any force, barely brushing over the younger's prostate and driving him mad with lust. Thor groaned as he felt the God of Mischief's tight rim squeezing the base of his manhood and rotated his hips in small circles, reveling in the velvet constraints of the younger's passage.

"Brother, please," Loki begged, clenching the walls of his ass in a desperate attempt to obtain release. "This is torture. Please fuck me, pound your huge dick into me."

"I'm not sure, brother," Thor teased. "They say the best poison is always your own, and you've made me wait all day for this."

Releasing his wrists, Thor sat up to kneel behind the younger who lay splayed out on his stomach in front of him. Spreading Loki's ass with large hands, the God of Thunder pulled out halfway and let saliva drip onto the thick, veined shaft of his cock before pushing back in slowly, groaning in pleasure at the sight of the other's hole swallowing his manhood. Digging both his thumbs in alongside his cock, Thor spread Loki's hole further as he pushed in again. "You're loving this aren't you? Speared on my huge cock, begging to be taken, you're just like a fucking whore."

The slighter shivered at the filthy words, "Yes, brother, but I'm _your_ fucking whore."

Satisfied with the breathy response, the elder thrust in deeper. "And I bet your greedy little ass can't get enough," Thor continued, pulling his thumbs apart against the tense muscles of Loki's ass. "Can you feel me gaping your dirty little cockhole?"

Loki bucked at the stretching, moaning incoherently and nodding desperately as he ground against silk sheets, the delicious friction rubbing against his dripping dick.

Feeling the beginnings of his orgasm, Thor pulled out a thumb to reach under the younger and grip Loki's cock firmly at the base before suddenly slamming into the other's ass, balls slapping against sweat slicked skin as he started ramming his manhood into his brother.

Unable to form any words at the sudden onslaught of pure pleasure radiating from his nether regions, Loki arched his back, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his body convulsed, a dry orgasm wracking his body as the elder continued to pound into him harshly. Striking the younger's prostate each time, Thor rode out his own release with hard, powerful thrusts, hot cum coating Loki's inner walls. As his orgasm passed, Thor continued to thrust languidly into the younger for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow as Loki whimpered beneath him.

Panting as he slowly pulled out, Thor grinned as his free hand spread the younger's ass cheeks in time to see the cum dribble out of Loki's slightly gaping hole. Catching some of his release with his fingers, Thor tugged slightly at the cock still gripped with his other hand to roll his brother over.

Bringing the cum coated fingers to the fairer's lips, the God of Thunder drank in the sight of the other sucking avidly on his fingers, eyes falling half-mast with lust when the younger moaned at the salty taste. Lowering himself to Loki's unsatisfied cock, now nearly maroon with veins more prominent than usual, Thor laved at the head, licking at the precum that had gathered around the crown. When every last drop had been lapped up, Thor finally took his brother's sizable manhood into his mouth. Electric blue met emerald green when Loki began to orgasm as soon as his cock hit the back of Thor's throat, despite the grip the elder still maintained. Starting from his balls and spreading like wildfire through his veins until even his fingers and toes tingled, Loki's release seemed to last forever as cum dribbled from his slit in single drops which dripped down his shaft as Thor pulled away to watch.

Heart pounding rapidly and breathing heavy, Loki writhed as Thor started to clean the younger's dick, the sensation of the elder's tongue dragging over his sensitive manhood causing him pleasure almost to the point of pain. "Brother," he begged, grasping at the taller's shoulders. "Please…stop. I can't take any more."

Settling with massaging the younger's balls, Thor raised himself to claim the other's swollen lips in a tender kiss. "My sweet, sweet Loki, did I hurt you, brother?"

Gasping and still boneless with pleasure, Loki struggled to meet the elder's gaze. "No, that was…amazing."

Chuckling, Thor kissed his brother's brow before climbing out of bed to get the shower ready. "Well, it must have been if even our resident Silvertongue had to pause to find the right words. Relax while I prepare the water."

"It's not like I can really move," Loki murmured with as much displeasure as he could while radiating contentment. "You know, I should have done this way sooner if I'd known you'd react like this."

"Don't count on it," Thor grinned as he reached to give the younger's cock, still hard and standing straight up, a slap. "I should have left you high and dry for what you pulled today."

To be continued.

AN: I sincerely apologize for the belated update. I've been lacking in inspiration lately, but thank you to PR922 for the edits! I'll definitely try to get the next chapter up sooner!

Again, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if you didn't. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

With love,  
Catch~


End file.
